


Short Somb.Va Christmas

by Okgami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okgami/pseuds/Okgami
Summary: It's Christmas Day and D.Va is about to put on a special stream with her co-host Sombra!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrimpcake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shrimpcake).



> Wrote this as an Xmas gift for my friend to encourage her ship. I'm new to fic writing, and I usually indent all dialogue but that doesn't work here, so sorry if how it looks isn't very appealing!

_♪ ...neomuneomu meotjeo nuni nuni busheo_

_sumeul mot shwigesseo tteollineungeol_

_Gee Gee— ♪_

“GG NERDS!”

Interrupting the overly peppy K-pop was D.Va’s widely grinning face, complete with the usual pink Doritos, suddenly filling the entirety of her webcam.

“Aaand _jilgohun_ Christmas _bonoseyo_! Welcome to my super special Christmas stream!” As if to prove her festive spirit, the streamer moved her head back far enough to reveal a red headband adorned with reindeer antlers. The thousands of viewers who had been exchanging festive greetings took notice and began commenting on the headgear.

“I’m taking a break from the whole Overwatch thing for today, so instead I’ll be opening presents on stream with my special guest— wait where is she? Hey! Are you ready yet?” D.Va looked over her shoulder at the door, waiting impatiently for a reply.

Not a second later, an exasperated voice could be heard from outside of the room.

“I’m trying to grab— ugh— all these presents! Can’t you help me?”

“And leave the webcam? LOL don’t be a noob, hurry up!”

Turning back to the webcam, D.Va lowered her voice to a whisper.

“That’s Sombra out there, I asked that nerd to come help out with the stream when we went on a da— went to Starbucks together the other day.”

In response to this statement, D.Va’s chat got even busier than usual.

~~~

Sombra? Like the hacker group?

Starbucks SELLOUT Kappa

no way lol she said it’s just one person

Just one girl hacked LumeriCo LMAO ya rite

did she just stutter ?

Another grill Kreygasm

nice troll hana lolol

~~~

“I’m not kidding guys! I met her when I was playing Heroes and we’ve been gaming a lot.  After a lot of chatting we decided to hang out IRL and she’s actually pretty… cool. For a nerd. Anyway, I told her to gather up all the presents so I could change into this,” again the streamer backed away from her webcam, this time far enough so her viewers could see her entire outfit. She was dressed in a sleeveless red and white dress, with a brown belt clasped tightly around her waist. On her wrists sat white cuffs, and her slender legs were adorned with white thigh high stockings, which combined with the antlers and dress gave her the appearance of a cross between a mall Santa’s helper, and a Playboy bunny, albeit with an emphasis on the latter. The ensemble accentuated D.Va’s natural beauty, which her viewers were quick to point out with varying degrees of tact. After a bit of posing and a kiss blown to her viewers, D.Va returned to a position closer to the camera.

“My _aegyo_ is totally overflowing right? Sombra’s usually making fun of my MEKA plugsuit and the other stuff I wear… Wait ‘till she sees me in this! Her face is gonna be so funny LOL.”

As if on cue, a figure entered the room.

“Sorry I took so long Hana, I couldn’t fit all the presents you got into this _pinche_ bag. I’m pretty sure Genji sent you an entire _kotatsu_ or someth—”

“WHAT ARE YOU WEARING LOL ?!?”

In contrast to D.Va’s form fitting outfit, Sombra was dressed in a Santa Claus costume that could best be described as ‘three sizes too big,’ complete with a beard and hat. Slung over her slumping shoulders was a white sack filled with various gifts D.Va had received. The stream viewers all began to express their skepticism.

D.Va couldn’t help but laugh.

“OMG I told you to try and be festive but this is too much! Are you guys seeing this? And I thought Tracer’s elf costume was silly… Where’d you even get this thing?” D.Va pranced towards Sombra and pulled on a segment of the loosely fitting costume.

“Wow Santa that no cookie diet is really doing wonders for you!”

Sombra, clearly agitated, looked away.

“Aww Santa are you salty that your outfit doesn’t hohohold up compared to mine?” D.va circled Sombra while attempting to provoke a response, which was met by Sombra continually averting her gaze.

“C’mon _jagiya_ what’s wrong? Did I bully you too much?”

“No it’s not that…” Sombra weakly responded.

“Then what is it?”

“ _Te ves hermosa.”_

D.Va stared blankly at Sombra before pulling her fake beard down.

“In English nerd, Korean works too.”

“You look beautiful. I mean you usually do but this really caught me off guard, it’s even better than that skin tight thing you fight in, whew. Y’know you really should— Uh, Hana?”

Sombra looked down to find D.Va sitting beside her feet. The girl who was brimming with bravado moments earlier, was now hugging her knees to her chest, burying her flushed face.

Taking the chance to regain her usual composure, Sombra set down the sack of gifts then lightly poked the top of D.Va’s head.

“Boop.”

“Dummie!”

“What’s wrong _cariño_?”

D.Va gave Sombra’s leg a light smack.

“What, you don’t like it when I call you that? Weren’t you calling me _‘jagiya’_ earlier?”

“T-That’s not the same!”

“Really? That’s not what they’re saying…”

Sombra pointed towards D.Va’s webcam, which was still running. Below it, the stream’s viewers were abuzz with what had just occurred before them.

~~~

omg are they dating

they totally just called each other darling didn’t they?

THEYRE SO GAY OMG

I ship this now

KappaPride KappaPride KappaPride

That totally means darling!!

~~~

With the realization that she was still streaming, D.Va stood up and began swinging wildly at Sombra.

“AHH YOU BIG DUMMIE I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU”

Sombra deftly caught D.Va’s arms, laughing all the while.

“Y’know _mi amor_ you’re not quite as scary in melee range without your mech.”

“ARGH! You better have got me more gifts than there are in that bag!”

“Well, I did have some good ones but I’ll give them to you when you’re done streaming.”

“No way! I’m not waiting, you owe me for embarrassing me!”

D.Va pouted, her forearms still being held up by Sombra after her attempted assault.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes I’m sure you nerd! Whatever you got you better give it to me now!”

“Well, if you insist _cariño_.”

Letting go of D.Va’s arms, Sombra made a series of swift typing movements in the direction of the computer with her left hand, while lifting D.Va’s chin gently with her right. Sombra leaned towards D.Va as the stream’s video feed went dark, slowly becoming replaced by Sombra’s _calavera_ symbol, which was sporting a pair of pink rabbit ears.


End file.
